


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Series: 25 Days of Harry and Draco (Advent 2012) [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My father never let me sit on Santa's lap when I was younger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> For the slythindor100 advent challenge.

Harry Apparated home from St Mungo's without first bothering to change out of his hulking Santa Claus outfit.

He expected to be assailed with laughter the moment Draco spotted his padded belly and artificially rosy cheeks. It was even on the tip of his tongue to head Draco off by mentioning that he'd been volunteering in the Juvenile Ward, because surely not even Draco could possibly find anything funny about sick children, especially not over the holidays.

It turned out Harry didn't have to say a word, though, because Draco looked more intrigued than amused.

"You know, my father never let me sit on Santa's lap when I was younger," he said suggestively.

Harry privately thanked Lucius for not allowing it, because Harry didn't particularly want to be forced to think about Draco – even long ago, at a very young age – getting that up close and personal with another man.

He was, however, more than all right with Draco now perching himself on _Harry's_ lap. 

Especially when Draco squirmed tantalisingly against him and, after shoving Harry's fake beard pointedly out of the way, leaned in close to whisper against Harry's lips _exactly_ what he wanted for Christmas.

~FIN~


End file.
